


Something New

by sarahnlove



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Dorks in Love, Fluff, Hinata Shouyou & Kageyama Tobio - Freeform, M/M, This is a sin, im so sorry, suga protects them, will continue and change ratings accordingly
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-09
Updated: 2015-10-09
Packaged: 2018-04-25 15:29:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4966327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarahnlove/pseuds/sarahnlove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My dorks are in love and Suga is their sweet protector.<br/>This is terrible and should not be shared but I couldn't help it.</p><p>I'm working on a second chapter!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something New

They won yet another practice match against yet another school. The taste if victory was sweet on the tongues of the Karasuno volleyball club. Lineup was routine and almost second nature, as was cleanup and loading the bus. Every member was going through the familiar motions in their exhausted state. The members took their respective seats in relative silence and most were asleep as the bus pulled away. Kageyama Tobio snoozed in one seat near the back with his head resting gently against the window with a mass of firey orange hair against his shoulder. This was a new but common sight for the other members. Kageyama awoke from his short nap as the bus came to a stop outside Karasuno high school and sighed before he woke up the owner of the orange mass, Hinata Shouyou, again. Every practice match ended this way, victory or defeat, so the boys were in a comfortable holding pattern.

  
After the bus was unloaded and everything was unpacked, Sawamura Daichi locked up the gym and clubroom and the boys all began their trek home. Hinata's family was out of town for the week, but he had only told Kageyama, trying to avoid one of Nishinoya and Tanaka's _famous_ victory parties. Neither Kageyama nor Hinata said anything to the rest of the team as they separated off towards Hinata's house. The team no longer questioned the young couple for fear of turning them into nervous wrecks.

  
Sugawara Koushi had figured out about their "secretive" relationship about a month prior and had taken to scolding anyone who tried to question the first years' actions towards each other. He knew the pair would come out to the team on their own time, so why rush them? Besides, Sugawara and Sawamura had been together openly for over a year. But the first year volleyball idiots always had to take their time with new experiences.

. . . . . . . . . . 

 

Hinata opened the front door to his empty house with Kageyama impatiently trying to come up with an idea for dinner. This was their first time to actually be alone since they started dating 2 months prior so they had planned the every detail of the 3 day weekend... Except food. Apparently in their haste to pick movies to watch and games to play (other than volleyball?!) the two had completely forgotten to plan enough time to cook and eat.

  
The boys kicked off their shoes in the entryway and may their way to the kitchen where a note from Hinata's mother was left on the table. The note explained that there were 4 meals left in the refrigerator for Hinata to heat up in case he didn't want to leave the house.

  
They settled on curry and started up an American movie about robots disguised as  cars or something that Tanaka had suggested. Neither boy was very focused on the movie, too busy inhaling their dinner, to notice when the Japanese dubs changed to English with subtitles. After finishing his bowl, Kageyama noticed something was different and turned to Hinata with a puzzled look to ask if something seemed a little off. Hinata froze, worried about whatever he had done wrong to upset his setter boyfriend. Flustered, he stuttered, "I-I'm sorry!!" Of course Kageyama was mad at him, whatever he had said or done was terrible and he didn't deserve to be with someone this great. It was all his fault.

  
Startled, Kageyama stared at his boyfriend with a puzzled look until he realized what had just happened. Kageyama burst out laughing, embarrassing a very confused and very red Hinata before regaining his composure enough to explain that something was wrong with the movie, not them. Hinata, in stunned silence, quickly looked away, ashamed of his blatant insecurities that he had just laid out to his boyfriend. Seeing Hinata's continued discomfort, Kageyama explained the dub-to-sub switch and assured that there was no problem, because to him, everything was absolutely perfect. He took Hinata's empty bowl, along with his own, and set them down on the coffee table before pulling his, still disheartened, boyfriend in to lean against the former's chest.

  
The once alien physical closeness like this was beginning to happen more frequently for the former rivals, but this was the first time that the boys didn't have to worry about a 3rd party finding them together. Hinata's worry melted away as he sank into the warmth and gentleness of Kageyama's arms.

  
They stayed like this until Hinata woke up to find the "Transformers" movie over and the credits already finished rolling. He tried to sit up and stretch only to find his sleeping boyfriend's arms still wrapped tightly around his torso. He turned to his face to Kageyama's cheek, whispered something under his breath, and kissed the warm, soft skin before waking the boy.

Groggily, they cleaned up from dinner and brushed their teeth to begin preparing for bed. There was only one problem. They both reeked of sweat and gyms. Unsure how to handle the shower situation, Hinata stood in the bathroom holding 2 towels, stating at his sleepy boyfriend.

 

"I think I should shower first," stated Kageyama "if I try to wait for you to finish, I'll fall asleep."

  
"But you take so long! Besides I fall asleep much faster than you!"

  
"It's not like we can take them together!" Kageyama snapped.

  
This statement caught the two off guard. Neither if them had thought about the possibility before. They were on the same sports team so they had showered at the same time before, just in neighboring stalls, a luxury which Hinata's house did not have.

  
The pair, realizing the implications of what had been said, quickly averted their eyes and turned alarming shades of pink. Hinata, still looking at the ground, held out Kageyama's towel. Kageyama reached for the towel and let his fingers brush the other boy's hand as he slowly pulled the towel away. Hinata looked up, surprised by the lingering touch that sent a bolt of electricity through his body. He took a deep breath and grabbed Kageyama's wrist with his now empty hand.

  
They had kissed a few times before, but the one that followed was new, with more passion than either boy had experienced off the court.

**Author's Note:**

> I am so sorry this is so terrible.  
> If it gets enough interest, I'll write a follow-up chapter to continue where I left off.  
> Also I wrote this in my bullet journal, typed it into MS note on my phone and am uploading from my phone so I will make corrections later (when I get home).
> 
> Edit: made corrections! please comment!!


End file.
